


Forest

by queermoonie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-19 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermoonie/pseuds/queermoonie
Summary: Reylo drabble for the word "forest" - Rey and Kylo's first Force reunion since Crait.





	Forest

Rey sat alone, in a forest a short walk away from the current Resistance base. While they attempted to rebuild what the First Order had destroyed it felt like all they did was run - there was never any time to stop and recover. But they had remained here for several days and Rey took the opportunity to retreat. She had been training to fight, practicing with her staff, blaster, and saber, but hadn’t found time to meditate and find belonging in the Force.

She had settled on a stone that rose just above the damp grass, a cloud of mist enveloping her and her surroundings. The sounds were far from that of a base, the rhythm of feet on the ground replaced with a rushing river, with birds singing, and a breeze through the leafs and branches of trees.

With her eyes shut she was so much more aware of this, she could feel just how cold the stone was and the way that the humidity of the mist seemed to cling to her. She let herself reach out with the Force, feeling everything even more intuitively. She could sense the safety of her friends, the life the forest teemed with and how it all interlinked. Everything here was part of the same cycle, everything was connected. She let herself relax, let the Force control her before she reached out to control it. It was a delicate balancing act and she sat for hours, it came naturally to her and by the time she opened her eyes, the sun was setting.

The light had changed - from soft browns and greens to a cacophony of colour, yellows and golds streaming through the gaps in the canopy and shadows dancing on the ground. She took in a breath, the Force still radiating from her as she came to her feet and turned around - and suddenly found herself face-to-face with him.

Being so in touch with the Force had clearly reopened their connection, but the way he stood so unperturbed made her wonder just how long he’d been there.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Kylo started when he realised that Rey wasn’t going to speak first. “…I missed you.”

Rey shifted slightly at that. Their bond had been dormant since she’d left Crait with the Resistance, but she didn’t know that she had been the one to keep him out. It made sense - she had closed the door and so she had to open it - but she had assumed that he was set on his path and the he had no desire to see her. This made things very different.

“Ben?” She asked, relaxing her posture slightly.

“I kept trying to reach you.” He explained, taking a few steps towards her. “Without you, without our bond, my mind has felt so empty. I wanted you, Rey.”

She blinked, her eyes not leaving his face as he moved closer.

“I still do. I need you.”

“You… need me?” Rey asked, hesitant as to what he needed her for. The last time they had been together he’d asked her to rule with him and she’d turned him away. In her heart she hoped he’d changed, that the man standing before her wasn’t the same man she’d left on the Supremacy. But she limited her expectations, forced herself to remain emotionless as he stopped a few steps before her and knelt down.

“I need you to help me.” He whispered, his voice sincere and wavering. They might have only been communicating through their bond, but he was every bit as vulnerable as he would be if he truly was standing before her.

But that was it. What she wanted to hear, what she needed him to say. The mask slipped completely and her emotions flowed through, Rey bringing herself to her own knees to be at his level with him.

“Ben. She said his name softly, her hand coming to cup his cheeks. “Of course, I’ll help you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - find me and my drabbles over at reyloitis on tumblr!


End file.
